Naraku
{{Charakter |Bild =300px-Naraku.png |Familie = Onigumo(Ursprung) Abkömmlinge (Inkarnationen) |Gattung = Halbdämon(Spinnendämon) |Alter = 50(Existenz als Naraku) |Namensbedeutung = Hölle |Waffe =Shōki |Erster Auftritt =Episode 21 |Letzter Auftritt =Episode 193 |kanji = 奈落 |romaji = _ |Status = unbekannt |Geschlecht = männlich |Größe = 180 cm |Augenfarbe = dunkelrot |Haarfarbe = schwarz Hintergrund Naraku (奈落 dt. Hölle, Teufel) ist ein Hanyo, später ein Yokai, der nach seiner Geburt als erstes, die Beziehung zwischen Kikyo und Inuyasha zerstörte. Um ein vollwertiger Yokai zu werden, braucht er das Shikon no Tama. Er schreckt vor nichts zurück, um es in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Naraku ist wie Inuyasha ein Halbdämon. Er verliert einmal im Monat seine Kräfte, doch anders als Inuyasha, kann er sich den Zeitpunkt aussuchen. Er setzt sich dann neu zusammen und wird noch stärker. Dabei wird allerdings sein Bannkreis schwächer. Fähigkeiten *'Miasma:' Da Narakus '''Körper vollkommen aus Giften und Miasma besteht, kann er es nach belieben absondern. Auch wenn ihm Körperteile abgeschnitten werden, strömt es aus. *Verwandlung: '(Diese Fähigkeit verlor er zum Anfang der Handlung.)'' Naraku war in der Lage, sich in andere Personen zu verwandeln. So konnte er sich als Inuyasha, Kikyo, und eine Frau ausgeben. Als Frau verfluchte er Mirokus Großvater mit dem Kazaana. *'Abkömmlinge: '''Naraku kann in seinem Körper Abkömmlinge erschaffen, die er für sich arbeiten lässt. Wie er tragen sie alle eine spinnenförmige Brandnarbe. *'Dämonenpuppe (Kugutsu): Naraku kann Marionetten erschaffen, die er aus der Ferne steuern und durch deren Augen er sehen kann. Sie tragen dieselbe Pavian-Kleidung wie er, bestehen jedoch aus Lehm oder Erde und greifen mit Wurzeln an. Die Marionetten können nur vernichtet werden, wenn man ihr Herz zerstört. * '''Saimyousho (giftige Insekten): Das sind riesige wespenähnliche Insekten, mit denen Naraku seine Gegner ausspioniert. Sie transportieren gelegentlich auch Juwelensplitter. *'Absorbieren: '''Naraku kann andere Dämonen absorbieren, um seine Verletzungen zu heilen und seine Kräfte zu steigern. *'Barriere: Narakus Barriere war anfangs nur da, um seine Gegenwart zu verstecken. Mit der Zeit wurde seine Barriere so stark das sie nur noch durch Kongosoha und Kikyos Pfeile durchdungen werden konnte. *'''Regeneration: Naraku kann sich schnell von Wunden erholen, sowie sich wieder zusammsetzen (auch wenn sein kopf abgetrennt wird). Jedoch erhöht sich nach Ausmass der Verletzung die Zeit, die er zum Regenerieren benötigt. In der Regel absorbiert er meistens andere Dämonen, um die Regeneration zu beschleunigen. Nach dem er sein Herz enfernt hat, war es belanglos wie viel schaden sein Körper nimmt, da seine Lebenkraft nicht mehr mit seinem Körper verbunden war. Manipulation: Naraku zeigte im Laufe des Animes, dass er ein Meister der Manipulation ist, bei Menschen und Dämonen gleichermaßen. Er nutzte die Schwächen des Herzens anderer aus, um somit zu bekommen was er wollte. Als gutes Beispiel Kohaku, dem Naraku seinen Willen nahm und wie eine Marionette für ihn arbeiten ließ. Oder Koga, den Naraku in dem Willen ließ, Inuyasha hätte seine Freunde getötet und sie schlussendlich gegeneinander kämpften. Aber auch sein Gegenspiel das dazu führte, dass das Vertrauen zwischen Inuyasha und Kikyo gebrochen wurde. Einige Beispiele einer langen Liste. Abgesehen davon besitzt Naraku hohe, spirituelle Kräfte und kann somit durch Gedankenübertragung Befehle erteilen, Trugbilder erschaffen (wie zum Beispiel sein Phantomschloss) oder seine Feinde in Alpträume versetzen. Außerdem ist er im Stande Gegenstände und Personen nach seinem Willen zu steuern. Vergangenheit Narakus Geschichte beginnt mit dem Dieb Onigumo. 50 Jahre bevor Kikyo Inuyasha an den Baum bannte fand sie den schwer verletzten Verbrecher und kümmerte sich um ihn. Er verliebte sich in sie und war eifersüchtig auf ihre Liebe zu Inuyasha. Im Austausch für einen neuen Körper bot er sich gleich einer ganze Menge von Dämonen als "Wirt" an. Da ein Dämon sein Bewusstsein "verschluckte", wurde er rein äußerlich zu dem jungen adligen Naraku, der aber in Wirklichkeit aus hundert Dämonen besteht. Zumindest ein Teil von Onigumo blieb jedoch tief im Inneren von Naraku '''noch erhalten. Dieser hält ihn davon ab Kikyo etwas anzutun. '''Naraku versucht deshalb verzweifelt das liebende Herz von Onigumo loszuwerden. Auch kämpfte er schon des öfteren gegen Mirokus Großvater Miyatsu.' Naraku '''verwandelte sich damals in eine Frau und verfluchte ihn und alle seine männlichen Nachkommen mit dem Kazaana. Gegenwart Zusammenarbeit mit Lisa Das erste Mal als '''Naraku' auftauchte, gab er Sesshomaru einen menschlichen Arm in dem ein Splitter des Shikon no Tama eingebettet war. Auch gab er ihm das Nest der Saimyoushou. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild unbekannt, da er ein Pavian Fell trug. Allerdings war es eine Falle, denn der Arm hätte Sesshomaru fast gektötet und er musste ihn sich abbeißen. Die Insekten holten Naraku den Splitter wieder zurück. Angriffe auf Inuyasha & Co. Nach dem Kampf mit Sesshōmaru schickte Inu Yasha Kagome zurück in ihre Zeit, weil er dachte, dass er sie nicht beschützen könne. Dies nutzte Naraku aus und setzte Doyakan (im Manga: Royakan der Höllenwolf) ein. Er gab ihm einen Splitter des Shikon no Tama, um seine Kräfte zu steigern. Als dieser aber verliert und sich in seine Höhle zurückzieht, zwingt''' Naraku ihn abermals dazu gegen Inuyasha zu kämpfen, da er selber in der Verwandlung steckte und er sich deshalb nicht bewegen könne. Als Royakan dann beseigt und Kagome ins Mittelalter zurückgekehrt ist, spührt Kagome '''Naraku, der sie beobachtet hatte. Inuyasha und Miroku begegnen Naraku hier das erste mal und erfahren, dass er einmal Onigumo gewesen war und wie Naraku geboren worden war. Als''' Naraku''' flieht, erblickt Inu Yasha das erste mal seine Spinnenförmige Narbe auf dem Rücken. Während des gesamte Kampfes, sieht man lediglich ein Auge und den Mund von Naraku. Niemals aber sein ganzes Gesicht. Naraku lockt eine Gruppe von Dämonenjägern in sein Schloss, wo der junge Herr Kagewaki seinen Sitz gehabt hatte, dessen Platz Naraku jedoch übernommen hatte, indem er Kagewakis Körper übernommen hatte. Während die Dämonenjäger sich noch in diesem Schloss befanden, hetzte Naraku eine Horde Dämonen auf das Dorf der Dämonenjäger, welches von eben diesen Dämonen nun gänzlich zerstört werden würde. Als auch im Schloss die Schlacht gelaufen war und Sango sich in der Obhut von dem angeblichen Kagewaki befand, ließ Naraku Sango durch eine List denken, Inuyasha habe ihre Freunde und Familie auf dem Gewissen. Trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen, bricht Sango auf um ihr Dorf zu rächen und Inuyasha zu töten. Doch Sangos Schmerzen werden größer als gedacht, und so setzt Die Puppe von Naraku ihr einen Juwelensplitter ein, um ihre Schmerzen zu betäuben. Während des anschließenden Kampfes zwischen Inuyasha und Sangeo, schafft es die Puppe die restlichen Juwelensplitter der Bande zu stehlen und will fliehen, doch Miroku und Kirara verfolgen sie. Sie werden gezwungen gegen die Puppe zu kämpfen, schaffen es jedoch nicht die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Am Ende schaffen es Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome und Shippo den Splitter des Juwels zurückzuerlangen. Naraku 'erkennt, dass Inuyasha stärker geworden ist und lockt Sango in einen von ihm erschaffenen Bannkreis. Dort trifft Sango auf den als Pavian verkleideten '''Naraku '''und ihren für tot geglaubten Bruder Kohaku. '''Naraku '''erzählt Sango, dass ihr Bruder einen Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen in seinem Rücken trägt. Nur dieser hält ihn am leben. Er sagt ihr sie solle Tessaiga stehlen, wenn ihr Bruder weiterleben solle. In der folgenden Nacht greift Kohaku, der sich unter Narakus kontrolle befindet, den Unterschlupf von Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara und Shippō an. In diesem Moment beschließt Sango, Tessaiga zu stehlen, Naraku zu bringen und Kohaku auf Kirara zu Naraku zu folgen. Im Schloss angekommen, trifft sie auf Naraku. Sango verlangt Kohaku zu sehen. Naraku zeigt ihr Kohaku hinter einem "Vorhang". Sango überreicht '''Naraku 'Tessaiga und greift ihn kurz darauf mit einer verborgene Klinge an. Ein Teil seiner Haar wickelt sich dabei um ihren Arm. Sango erkennt 'Naraku '''als den jungen Schlossherren Kagemaki, der sie gerettet hatte. Durch die Haare '''Narakus '''konnte Sango sich nicht bewegen. Sie befiehltl Kirara 'Naraku '''anzugreifen und diese biss Naraku in die Schulter. Doch da '''Narakus '''Körper komplett aus Gift und Miasma besteht, verwandelt sich Kirara zurück und stürtzt vergiftet zu Boden. '''Naraku '''befiehlt nun Kohaku Sango zu töten. Nur das rechtzeitige eintreffen ihrer Freunde rettet ihr das Leben. Inu Yasha greift '''Naraku '''an und dieser hetzt ihnen seine Dämonen aus seinem Körper auf den Hals. Wenn man diese zerschneidet, wird Miasma in die Luft abgegeben und die Freunde würden langsam vergiftet. Die Freunde kämpfen erbittert. Inuyasha legt Kagome Shippō und Sango sein Oberteil um, als schutz vor dem Miasma. Er hält auch Miroku davon ab sein Kazaana zu öffnen, da er von dem Miasma in der Luft schwer vergiftet worden währe. Da '''Naraku '''aber Juwelensplitter bei sich trägt, spürt Kagome seinen Aufenhaltsort und schießt einen heiligen Pfeil dorthin ab. Sie trifft ihn am Arm. '''Naraku '''erkennt Kagomes Kraft als die gleiche wie die von Kikyo und erkennt, dass Kagome eine große Gefahr für ihn darstellt, da sie Kikyo Wiedergeburt ist. Kagome schießt ein zweites mal auf '''Naraku. Dieser flieht in einer großen Miasmawolke. Das Schloss löst sich ebenfalls auf. Tessaiga lässt er zurück. Naraku '''wird währenddessen von Kohaku zum Schloss getragen. Kikyo ist in einem Dorf in dem binnen eines Monats die ganze Ernte verwelkt ist, obwohl es den anschein hat, dass es genug Regen gegeben hat. Doch es regent kein Wasser, sondernd Dämonenüberreste und Blut. Auch Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō, Miroku, Sango und Kirara werden auf das Geschehen aufmerksam. Die Dorfbewohner engagieren sie und sie sehen sich die gegend mal an. Diese ist total zerstört. Alle Pflanzen sind verwelkt und der Boden vergiftet. Die Freunde erkennen, dass es in der Nähe eine starke Dämonische Energie geben muss. Währenddessen wird Kikyo von der Gefolgschaft Kagemakis auf sein Schloss geführt, da ihr Herr schwer Krank zu sein scheint. Nun stehen sie sich gegenüber. '''Naraku '''und Kikyo. Kikyo wundert sich über ihren Gegenüber. Er scheint vom Kopf abwährts tot. Auch '''Naraku '''ist geschockt, da er Kikyo vor 50 Jahre eigenhändig umbrauchte. Kikyo will wieder gehen, da sie dem Jungen Herren nicht helfen kann, doch '''Naraku '''hatte den Dienstboten befohlen sie hier zu behalten. Kikyo befreit sich und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Berg, welcher der Ursprung der komischen Ereinisse im Dorf zu sein scheint, wo sich auch Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kirara und Shippō aufhalten. Dort hat '''Naraku '''ein Kudoku eingesetzt. Viele Dämonen Kämpfen miteinander und absorbieren sich gegenseitig und der Gewinner sollte herraus kommen. Auch Inuyasha wurde in den Kampf verwickelt. Als Kikyo auftaucht verlassen sie die Seelen und sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Nun kommt Kagome in die Höhle gelaufen und sie spürt noch einen anderen Träger eines Juwelensplitters. '''Naraku. Der Gewinner der Kämpfe soll zu seinem neuem Körper werden. Kagome stürtzt in die Höhle und versucht die bewegungsunfähige Kikyo zu retten. Kurz bevor Inuyasha den Dämon töten kan, schießt Kikyo einen Pfeil auf Tessaiga und der Pfeil wird gen Himmel geschleudert. Der Pfeil bricht das Kudoku und alle in der Höhle werden in richtung Naraku 'gezogen. Inuyasha und Kagome können noch rechtzeitig entkommen, doch Kikyo wird weiterhin in richtung '''Naraku '''gezogen. Nun nimmt er die Dämonen in seinen Körper auf Inuyasha versucht '''Naraku '''mit Tessaiga zu töten, doch er hat einen Bannkreißum sich erschaffen. Naraku entführt Kikyo in sein Schloss und fragt sich, wieso sie das Siegel von innen herraus zerstört hatte und ihm so praktisch seinen neuen Körper gegeben hatte. Kikyo erwacht auf '''Narakus '''Schloss, doch ohne die Seelen kann sie sich nicht bewegen. Durch '''Narakus '''Bannkreis können ihre Seelenfänger(Shinidamachū) nicht zu ihr gelangen. '''Naraku '''fragt sie, wieso sie im Berg so gehandelt hatte. Diese antwortet folgendes: " Ich wollte mich vergewissern ob da noch jemand ist und da warst du. Dies ist nicht deine wahre Gestalt. Onigumo!" '''Naraku '''erklähret ihr daraufhin, wie er geboren wurde und Kikyo erwiedert daraufhin: " Nämlich der, der mich vor fünfzig Jahren in den Tod trieb...'Naraku." Und Naraku 'sagt, dass sie ihm noch von nutzen sein wird, da Inuyasha sie unter keinen Umständen im stich lassen würde. Kikyos Shinidamachu locken Inuyasha & Co. in eine Falle wo jeder eine Illusion seines todes durchlebte. Nur Kagome nicht. Sie kommt auf eine Lichtung und sieht Kikyo zusammen mit einer von Narakus Marionetten auf einem Baum sitzen. Kagome schießt einen Pfeil auf die Marionette ab, die daraufhin zerstört wird. Da '''Naraku '''ihre Seele nicht töten kann, versucht er ihren Körper zu zerstöten. Ein riss in der Erde tut sich unter Kagome auf und sie fällt hinein. Kikyo zerstört die Marionette und ihre Seelenfänger heben Kagome hoch, so das sie ihren Juwelensplitter nehmen kann und lasen sie danach fallen. Doch Inuyasha taucht auf und rettet Kagome somit. Da Kikyo Narakus Marionette zerstört hat, konnte '''Naraku '''nicht beobachten was sich dort abgespielt hatte. Kikyo durchschreitete den Bannkreis '''Narakus '''und überab ihn den Juwelensplitter. Sie und '''Naraku '''führen einen Gespräch in dem klar wird, dass '''Naraku '''ein Halbdämon ist. Er versteht nicht was Kikyo vorhat, da sie ihm zu helfen scheint, obwohl er ihr schlimmster Feind ist. Als sie weg ist, legt '''Naraku '''sein Oberteil ab und betrachtet seine Spinnenförmige Narbe auf dem Rücken, die egal welchen Körper er annimmt, immer wieder kommt. '''Narakus 'Saimyosho greifen einen Bären an, der einen Splitter des Juwels in seiner Stirn trägt und nehmen den Splitter mit. Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara und Shippō folgen ihnen. Auch Kouga ist auf dem Weg ins Schloss aus folgendem Grund: Einige seiner Kammeraden hatten ein Schloss angegriffen, um die dort vorhandenen Juwelensplitter zu stehlen. Doch das war einer von '''Narakus '''Fallen und sie wurden alle von Kagura getötet. Sie setzte ihren Totentanz ein um einen Wolfsdämon zu kontrolieren, der Koga einen gefälschten Splitter aus Miasma gibt und ihm von den Ereignissen im Schloss zu berichten. Zuerst denkt er, Inuyasha hätte seine Kameraden getötet und greift ihn an. Dieser Irrtum wird aber aus der Welt geschafft. Koga ist nun durch den aus Miasma bestehenden Juwelensplitter in seinem Arm schwer vergiftet, doch Kagome kann den Splitter reinigen und Koga somit retten. Nach einem Kampf gegen Koga und Inuyasha im Schlosshof, zieht Kagura den kürzeren und flieht. Bei ihrer Flucht sieht Inuyasha die Spinnenförmige Narbe auf ihrem Rücken. Als Kagura bei Naraku im Schloss ankommt, beschwert sie sich bei ihm, weil er sie nur Getestet hatte. Dieser droht ihr sie wieder in den Fleischklumpen zurück zu verwandeln, der sie war als sie aus ihm geboren wurde oder sie einfach zu töten, da er immernoch ihr Herz in den Händen hält. '''Naraku '''lässt Kanna das Dorf angreifen in dem sich Inuyasa und Co. gerade aufhalten. Sie stiehlt den Dorfbewohnern die Seele und lässt sie für sich arbeiten, als Inuyasha und Co. das Dorf berits verlassen hatten. Als sie wieder ins Dorf kommen, um zu helfen, trennen sie sich und Kagome und Sango begegnen Kanna. Als Sango ihren Hiraikotsu auf Kanna schleudert, wirft Ihr Spiegel diesen zurück und trifft Sango. Diese wird bewusstlos und Kanna stielt auch Kagomes Seele und saugt sie in ihren Spiegel. Währenddessen müssen sich Inuyasha und Miroku mit Kagura rumschlagen. Kagome kann sich aber noch bewegen und Kirara und Miroku, der sie gefunden hat, bringen sie zu Inuyasha. Shippo ist auch dabei. Kanna taucht auch auf und so sind alle beteiligten am Ort des geschehens. Es entbrennt ein Kampf in dem Inuyasha ohnmächtig wird. Kurz darauf taucht '''Naraku '''auf. Kanna und Kagura stehen bei ihm. Da sich in Kannas Spiegel die Seelen der Dorfbewohner und die Kagomes befinden, kann Miroku sein Kazaana nicht einsetzen. Miroku erfährt von '''Naraku, dass Kagura und Kanna aus ihm geborene Dämonen sind. Naraku befiehlt Kagura sich Inuyashas Kopf zu holen. Inuyasha wacht auf, kann sich jedoch noch nicht rühren. Gerade als Kagura Inuyasha angreift, schießt Kagome einen Pfei ab und rettet Inuyasha somit. Die Seele Kagomes konnte Kannas Spiegel nicht vollständig aufnehmen. Naraku '''erzählt ihnen, dass Kikyo in die Splitter, die sie Kagome gestohen hatte, ihm gegeben hatte. Er selbst verseht auch nicht, was das sollte. Als er Inuyasha sagt, er solle Kikyo hassen, da sie ihm die Splitter gegeben hatte, schießt Kagome trotz der Warnungen ihren Pfeil ab. Kannas Spiegel nimmt den Pfeil auf, doch sie kann ihn nicht wie befohlen zurückschlagen. Der Spiegel gehorcht Kanna nicht mehr und saugt Kagomes Seele weiter ein. Er droht zu zerbrechen und so muss Kanna alle Seelen freilassen, damit ihr Spiegel nicht zerbricht. Miroku setzt sein Kazaana ein doch '''Naraku, Kanna und Kagura sind schon geflohen. Naraku erschafft einen weiteren Abkömmling. Goshinki. Dieser greift zuerst ein Dorf an. Als Inuyasha und Co. auftauchen kämpft er mit ihnen und zerbeißt im Kampf Tessaiga. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Inuyasha in seine Dämonengestalt und besiegt Goshinki. Kampf gegen dem Finger Naraku schuf nun Magatsuhi aus dem bösen Willen der Dämonen, die im Juwel versiegelt sind. Dieser greift Sesshōmaru an. Nachdem Inuyasha eingreift und der Kampf gewonnen wird, erhält Sesshōmaru ein neues Schwert, Bakusaiga, und einen neuen linken Arm, die aus seinem eigenen Körper erscheinen, da er Tessaiga aufgabthumb|300px|Naraku, ein Lachen wie es sich für einen Dämon gehört. und seinen Vater Inu no Taisho übertraf. Das Schwert fügt dem Gegner auch dann noch Schaden zu, wenn es ihn nicht mehr berührt. So vernichtet er Magatsuhis Körper, doch dieser kann fliehen, da der Körper nur geliehen war. Jedoch ist nun Kagomes Macht vom Anblick Magatsuhis vollständig versiegelt und Kohaku bewusstlos. Als Sesshōmaru abwesend ist, ergreift Magatsuhi Besitz von Kohaku, führt diesen zu Naraku und versucht Kohakus Herz zu verunreinigen, sodass Kikyos Bann auf seinen Splitter nicht mehr wirkt. Beim erfolglosen Kampf gegen Magatsuhi wird Miroku schwer vergiftet, als er sein Kazaana einsetzt, Sango, Inuyasha und Kagome folgen Magatsuhi und können Kohaku wieder zu Bewusstsein verhelfen. So ist dieser von Magatsuhi befreit und Sesshōmaru kann ihn vernichten, doch sind noch Teile Magatsuhis in Miroku und Rin erhalten. Naraku entführt Rin, um Magatsuhi bei sich zu haben, und greift erneut an, doch Kohaku und Inuyasha stellen sich ihm entgegen. Es gelingt Naraku, Kohaku den Splitter zu entreißen und so das Juwel zu vervollständigen und verunreinigen. Dennoch überlebt Kohaku, weil der Wille Kikyos aus dem Splitter in seinen Körper übergegangen ist und ihn am Leben hält. thumb|259px|Naraku, mit dem vereinten Juwel der vier Seelen. Mit dem vollständigen Juwel der vier Seelen erlangt Naraku nun die Form einer riesigen schwarzen Spinne. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku und Sesshōmaru brechen auf, um Naraku zu töten und Rin zu befreien. Sie dringen in sein Inneres ein, da ein Kampf von außen Rin gefährden könnte, werden aber bald getrennt. Währenddessen nimmt Narakus Körper die Form einer riesigen Kugel an und schwebt in die Luft. In seinem Körper versucht Naraku durch Illusionen und Gifte, die Freunde dazu zu bringen, sich gegenseitig zu töten. Doch dies gelingt nicht und im Juwel erscheint nun wieder das Licht der Hoffnung. Schließlich können Inuyasha, Kagome und Sesshōmaru Naraku schwer zusetzen und sein Körper wird nach und nach zerstört. Als Byakuya versucht, Kagome zu töten, wird er selbst von Inu Yasha umgebracht (im Manga), im Anime wird Byakuya von einer Meido Zangetsuha verschlungen. Auch Kohaku, Shippou und Jaken treffen am Schauplatz ein. Als ein großer Teil von Narakus Körper durch Bakusaiga zerstört ist, treffen sich alle bei Narakus Kern, um ihn zu vernichten. Trotz Narakus Drohung, bei seinem Tod auf das Dorf unter ihm zu stürzen, greift Sesshōmaru ihn an, woraufhin alle den Körper Narakus verlassen. Nach einem Angriff Inuyashas von außen ist Naraku geschwächt und Kagome kann das Juwel sehen. Sie schießt darauf und trifft, als Naraku erkennt, das er sich in Wirklichkeit die Liebe Kikyos wünschte, dieser Wunsch wird Naraku aber nicht gestattet nach seiner Erkenntnis. Als Naraku mit dem Juwel nun über dem knochenfressenden Brunnen verschwindet, wird Kagome von einer Meido Zangetsuha verschlungen. Diese Meido Zangetsuha ist eine Folgeerscheinung von Byakuyas Schwert. Aber auch Mirokus Kazaana ist verschwunden und der Fluch somit aufgehoben. Um Kagome zu finden, springt Inuyasha durch eine selbsterzeugte Meido Zangetsuha (eine Art Zeitreiseportal, frei übersetzt heißt es "direkter Weg in die Unterwelt"), während Kagome in einer Illusion innerhalb des Shikon no Tamas steckt. Aus dieser befreit sie sich durch die Erinnerung an Inuyasha, verzweifelt aber nun an der Einsamkeit. Nach Narakus letztem Wunsch soll sie für ewig hier gefangen sein und, wie zuvor Midoriko (die Miko, die das Shikon no Tama erschuf um Magatsuhi zu töten), gegen die Dämonen einen ewigen Kampf gegen ihn führen. Als Inuyasha Kagome erreicht, erkennt diese den richtigen Wunsch und wünscht sich, dass das Juwel für immer verschwindet. Nachdem beide aus dem Juwel befreit sind, verschließt sich der Brunnen und Kagome lebt in ihrer Welt, im modernen Tokio und geht auf die Oberschule, während Inuyasha in der Sengoku-Zeit bleibt. Als Kagome nach drei Jahren ihren Schulabschluss hat, kehrt sie zurück ins Japan des Mittelalters, heiratet Inuyasha und lebt dort weiter. Charaktere die Naraku im Laufe seines Lebens als Gefahr ansehen *Inu Yasha, er ist ein dezidierter und wohl auch der unerbittlichste Gegner Narakus. Sein Ziel ist die Vernichtung Narakus. *Kikyō, ihre spirituellen Kräfte sind extrem stark und Naraku hat große Angst davor, dass Kikyō ihn läutern und damit vernichten könnte. *Kagome, sie trägt die Macht von Midoriko in sich und ist Kikyos Reinkarnation und gilt als potenziell größte Gefahr für Naraku. Auch Kagome könnte ihn läutern und damit vernichten, was ihr auch am Ende gelingt. *Miyatsu, der Mönch und Großvater Mirokus, soll ebenfalls große spirituelle Kräfte besessen haben, er und Naraku haben sich oft bekämpft. Naraku verfluchte ihn mit dem Kazaana, woran er starb. *Hitomiko, auch sie besitzt große spirituelle Kräfte, die Naraku reinigen könnten. Vor 10 Jahren wollte er sie schonmal umbringen, sein Plan schlug aber fehl. Gegen Ende der Handlung nutzt er sie aus und verunreinigt ihre Seele. Kagome tötet Hitomiko, da sie freiwillig sterben will, um Narakus Bann zu entkommen (siehe Hitomiko's Barrier). *Sesshoumaru, gegen Ende ist auch Sesshoumaru extrem gefährlich für Naraku, da sein Bakusaiga Narakus Körper ernsthaft verletzen kann und Naraku sich durch Bakusaigas Macht auch nicht regenerieren konnte. *Kagura, sie ist zwar einer seiner Abkömmlinge, aber sie verrät Naraku und hilft Inu Yashas Gruppe. Um sie aufzuhalten, schenkt Naraku Kagura ihr Herz und bringt sie kurz darauf um. Sie kann fliehen, kommt aber nicht weit und siecht elendig dahin. Sesshōmaru findet die sterbende Kagura, kann aber nichts mehr für sie tun. Er muss mit ansehen wie Kagura stirbt. Charaktere für deren Tod Naraku direkt oder indirekt verantwortlich ist *Miyatsu (durch den Fluch des Kazaana) *Mirokus Vater (ebenfalls durch den Fluch des Windlochs) *Kagura *Moryomaru (er absorbierte ihn) *Kanna (Naraku befahl ihr bis zum Tod gegen Inu Yasha zu kämpfen, was diese auch bis zu ihrem Tod befolgte) *Kikyo (gleich zweimal) *Akago bzw. Baby-Hakudōshi *Musō (den er absorbierte, wordurch dieser wieder ein Teil von ihm wurde) *Hakudōshi (dem er den Schutz seiner Insekten entzog, so dass dieser von Miroku mit dessen WIndloch eingesaugt werden konnte) *Kōhaku *Sangos und Kōhakus Vater *Tekkei *Prinzessin Abi *Alle Bewohner des Dorfs der Dämonenjäger (außer Sango) *Bankotsu *fast alle Angehörigen von Kōgas Wolfsrudel, die zur Durchführung eines Täuschungsmanövers von Kagura auf Narakus Befehl ermordet wurden *zahlreiche Yōkai die von Hakudōshi in Narakus Auftrag geköpft wurden *Hitomiko (Naraku korrumpierte ihre Seele und missbrauchte sie anschließend für seine eigenen Interessen, danach entschied sie sich freiwillig zu sterben) *seine eigene Yōkaiarmee (er stellte sie nicht unter seinen Schutz und sie konnten so getötet werden) *Ryūkotsusei (Naraku befreite ihn aus seinem Bann in der Hoffnung, dass er Inu Yasha für ihn töten würde, was aber misslang, da Inu Yasha Ryūkotsusei mit Hilfe des Bakuryūha vernichtete) *Tsubaki (Naraku hat ihren eventuellen Tod bei seiner Kooperation mit ihr bewusst einkalkuliert, es ist anzunehmen dass er sie ohnehin ihm Falle eines Sieges ihrerseits über Inu Yasha und dessen Freunde, getötet hätte um das fast vollständige Juwel, das er ihr für den Kampf gegen Inu Yasha zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, zurückzuerlangen) *Naraku hat den Tod zahlreicher Menschen im Rahmen der Durchführung seiner Pläne bereitwillig in Kauf genommen, z.B: Bei der Entfesslung der Rattendämonen, eigens zu dem Zweck Kikyo dazu zu zwingen ihren sicheren Zufluchtsort zu verlassen. Bilder Naraku_profile.jpg Narakuu.jpg|Naraku Naraku_und_seine_Abkömmlinge.png Images_(42).jpg|Naraku Naraku025.jpg|Naraku in seiner Pavianverkleidung Naraku.PNG|Naraku Narakufinal.jpg|Narakus Finaleform, nachdem er mit dem Shikon no Tama Verschmilzt Naraku_profile.jpg|Naraku|link=Naraku Naraku_v2.jpg NarakuX.jpg 3462-naraku2 super.jpg naraku_glow.jpg|Narakus Spinnennarbe Naraku hot 11.png UT8naODXi0cXXagOFbXf.jpg|Naraku als Pavian verkleidet Naru 183.png|link=Naraku 012.png|Naraku mit dem Nest der Saimyosho en:Naraku Kategorie:Halbdämon Kategorie:Hanyo (Halbdämon) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere